Boiled Chestnuts
by Eriko Ivanov
Summary: The remote control, a symbol for power, navigation and a bit of a bother to fight for. So happens when Kai doesn’t give up the remote and Rei doesn’t want to miss the latest episode of the OC? KaiRei yaoifluff oneshot


_Hello everyone I'm back in action again for a One-shot with our favourite pairing in the Beyblade fandom! A million apologies for not updating Contemplation over obsession but unfortunately the whole file of 11 chapters got deleted in my computer and only source of backup. Generally I'm pretty peeved myself. I'm trying to think up of something to replace it but no such luck right now, so instead this will do for the meantime, I thought about it by random when I was watching TV and the conversation between Kai and Rei is an edited version of one I had with my mom. Enjoy! _

__

_Oh yes, a big shout out of thank you to Shinigami Tenshi for beta reading this. I'm honoured by it! Thankies!!! _

__

_PS: I'm a fan in writing things on people's POV so naturally this is on Rei's side of the story._

_

* * *

_

_**Boiled Chestnuts**_

__

__

Jeez, Takao can be such a pain. There I was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for my show to start and there comes Max running in with said blader announcing that they were hungry; to ME. I have seriously come to regret ever cooking for this group, why can't Takao cook his own dinner?! And I might miss my show damnit!! What if someone takes over my seat on the couch?! And worse; what if aliens came and made everyone turn into gelatinous monsters that digested people's legs?!?! 

… 

Ok shut up I'm just a bit paranoid that I might miss this episode of the O.C ok? It's really important, there might be a good romance scene that I might miss and I'm a sucker for romance! Just the other day I was grinning like crazy when I found out that Boris and Yuuri were caught kissing by Kyojuu during the premium tournament. I felt sorry for the little guy though. He looked so shocked at the sight of two boys smooching their faces out; it must have been a sight truly worthy of the title 'Kodak moment'! Waah, they're so cute together I just had to go up and give my congratulations!!! 

Yuuri just laughed it off but I don't think Boris appreciated it very much. 

Yes, I am attracted to boys. I've known it a long time ago…a very long time. And there's nothing wrong with it. I don't think so anyway. Besides, nearly all of the members of the beyblade association are as gay as Christmas. At least I don't have to hide it. If you're wondering if I have my sights on someone you're wrong, if you think that I take a liking to a certain someone you are _very_ wrong. 

It's more like I take a _loving_ to a certain someone and what's worse is that I don't know if he's _likes_ boys. Or rather; if he_ likes_ anything at all. 

Figured it out? Well, it's none other than the human ice cube Kai Hiwatari!! Fanfare! Cheers! Hoorah for you if you got it right! 

Well anyway, let's not get into the subject that is 'Captain oh captain'. I don't want to depress myself. All I want done is this stupid dinner I'm making for everyone else. I think I'll just resort to making a simple beef and black bean with rice; after that I can go back to my comfortable couch and curl up in front of the TV with the remote safely secure and hidden under a cushion as I wait another hour until the O.C comes on. 

Did you just picture me grin there? Or are you giving me the oddest look of all time because I wait an hour before my show usually comes on? Yes? No? If so I shall explain with one simple sentence…or name…or…whatever…: 

Takao hogs the TV. 

Did that cover everything up for you? Good, because if you didn't I'm not going to go there either, I don't want to piss myself off and get all paranoid again. I've had way too many experiences of Takao stealing the remote from me and for now; I AM THE TV GOD AND NO ONE IS TO TAKE THE REMOTE FROM ME! 

"Takao! Max! Kyojuu! Kai!"

Oh boy, here it comes. I hear a pair of heavy feet stomping down the stairs and the sound of Max and Takao's constant chattering. I think I heard something about burying Kyojuu's laptop in the backyard, better warn the little guy about it later… 

"Yay! Takao look, Rei made my favourite!!!!" 

Max peeked out from behind the door with that cute little grin of his. Waah, I just wish I could hug the living daylights out of him!! Takao is so lucky to have a little teddy bear for a boyfriend… I just smile back at the blonde, (really, who wouldn't?) passing two bowls to him and Kyojuu who walked past and walked right back into the basement to do more work, 

"Thank you Rei." 

"Here you go Blondey Bear…" 

Heh, like his nickname? 

"Thankies Rei! You're the best!" 

With that he ran off, back up the stairs to Takao's room. They probably had the TV in his room on and refused to move. Typical… oh! That means I have the big TV all to myself! Hoorah! 

Now that Dinner is done; Lord Rei of the boob tube shall return to his throne! 

Wait a minute; Captain hasn't come for his din din yet… Oh well, best I deliver it to his room then. (This would be a very good opportunity to have a sneak peek at his private space…mwahahaha…) 

I took his bowl and mine heading out to the living room to go up the stairs to look for said ice cube, and took a quick check up on the couch and TV to see if everything was in order. Ah yes, at the end of the room was a plasma TV kindly donated by Mr. D, accompanied by a high quality stereo system for maximum sound. Finally, across the entertainment system stood the glorious, squashy black leather couch with red cushions. The right side of it was the most comfortable side, MY spot in the living room. And there, on my spot was said captain with the remote control in his hand watching the 24 hour sumo channel…

The picture of perfec---HEY!!! 

What is HE doing on my couch?! With my TV?! And my remote control?! This is outrageous! Kai dares to defy the Lord of the TV? I won't have it!! Why is he down here in the living room when he's supposed to be sulking in his room looking yummy and topless?!? WHY?! WHY?! OH WHY!?! KAMI I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!!! 

"…Ahem… Kai…" 

GET OFF MY SEAT!!! OFF, OFF, OFF! I'M WARNING YOU!!! I HAVE BOWLS IN MY HANDS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO THROW THEM!!(Liar…) 

Oh Kami, he's looking at me. Kami, those eyes, aaargh! So yummy!! Must resist forgetting about everything! Must! I need to watch TV!!! 

"What?"

"You're sitting on the couch…" 

I'm not sure whether he noticed my twitch. He raised an eyebrow at me, gah! I hate it when he does that! Don't you get it Kai?! There's half an hour to go before my show starts and YOU'RE watching television!! GET OFF MY SEAT!! 

He looked back at the TV and stretched out a hand, pointing at one of the bowls I was holding. Giving a light grunt he motioned for me to pass it to him. His eyes never leaving the television. 

"Hn, pass it." 

My eye twitched again and an animalistic growl came from my throat. Who does he think he is?!? Oh, I'll show him! I'll fricken' pound hias face in!!

I passed it to him with the chopsticks. ARGH! STUPID HANDS ACT BEFORE I THINK!!! 

He let out another 'hn' as a 'thank you' and resumed watching two boulders throw salt into a circle. My eye twitched again. 25 minutes till the O.C comes on. I slowly walked to the other side of the couch and sat down, looking at Kai from the corner of my eye. He was eating absent-mindedly, still staring at the TV. 

Waah! This side of the couch sees the TV at a different angle!! It's not comfortable; I actually have to turn my head to watch!! I want my seat back! Give it back Kai! 

There was a silence between us with only the sounds of salt hitting the ring and a little bustling going on in the crowd as they watched the two sumos. Honestly, I've never understood the concept of the sport. What exactly is the point of throwing salt into a ring for about an hour and then having a match that lasts for five to ten minutes??? It doesn't make any sense to me. I'd have more fun listening to Kyojuu about the new anti-virus he downloaded for his laptop for crying out loud… 

I shift a little from my seat; it really isn't as cosy as my spot. I take a quick glance at Kai again to take in his ever so yummy image: a comfortable black t-shirt and navy blue boxers with the bowl of food resting on the arm of the chair and his right hand while the other hand held the remote. Heh, cute…but that's not the point! I can't take this anymore! 

"Can I have the remote?" 

In an instant Kai looked at me from the corner of his eye and back to the TV, 

"No." 

20 minutes till the O.C starts. Come on Rei you need to put up a fight! Speak up damn you! I will not tolerate my throne being taken away from me just because Kai wants to watch a couple of huge dudes push each other out of a ring!! 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Oh come on Kai! I need to watch the O.C!" 

"It's probably going to be a re-run or something. No." 

BAH! DUMBASS!! 

"No it's not. It's a new episode, I'm sure of it. Please? I need to watch it. I think this is the episode when Ryan and Coop kiss!" 

"Why should I care?" 

Another twitch of the eye and animalistic growl. Who would have thought Kai liked the TV as much as I did? Well, no sumo wrestling match is going to satisfy my need for entertainment! It's time I take things into my own hands and use the one thing that persuades me to give up something… 

A trade. 

And lucky for me, I know just about everyone's favourite snack. Lucky for me; I bought a new packet of boiled chestnuts while doing the groceries. Even more lucky for me is that Kai's ultimate favourite snack just happens to be boiled chestnuts!! MWAHAHAHA, I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!! [Place insane look here] 

With a new plan formulated, I jump off the couch and bolt towards the kitchen, browsing through the pantry. Let's see now, chocolates, candies, jelly beans, canned pineapple, instant noodles, prawn chips- AHA!!! A tightly sealed packet, orange in colour, stood at the very back of the pantry hiding behind all the other goodies, and clearly labelled on it was: Gourmet roasted peeled chestnuts Vengeance will be mine. MINE I TELL YOU! 

With a Max-like grin on I skipped back into the living room and sat cross legged on the left side of the couch, humming contently to myself before ripping open the packet loud enough for my captain to hear. Slowly I reached a hand inside to take out a gold gleaming chestnut and popped it into my mouth. 

I never really cared for chestnuts, but in truth they aren't that bad. They don't taste too sweet and have a smooth texture. While I'm not a huge fan, I'll have a munch if it's there. Kai on the other hand can often be seen around the house with a packet in his hand, about four times a week; slowly eating them one by one as he stares out the window of his room. 

Ah, jackpot! He's turning his gaze to what I'm eating. He seems interested, putting his finished dinner on the coffee table, the TV forgotten for now. And then a few seconds later, he popped the question; 

"What's that?" 

Slowly I turn my head towards him with a smug expression on, taking a chestnut and popped in into my mouth before giving a pout, 

"What's it to you…" 

He seems unfazed, but boy, did I catch that little twitch in his eye!! The kitten has caught the mouse!!! Yippee!! 

"Give me some." 

I take another chestnut and wave it in front of him and ate another my chin held high. Heh, this is fun. 

"No." 

HA! The tables have turned! How to you like that mister seat thief?!? He raised an eyebrow at me again, looking the tiniest bit annoyed. Gah, I hate it when he does that! 

"There weren't any of those in the pantry last time I looked." 

"Well you thought wrong," He glared at me, "You don't even like chestnuts," 

Quiet you! I give him another smug look, 

"That's not the point," 

I can see that Kai has lost his patience. He crosses his arms and looks at the remote. Ah, finally figured it out eh, captain? With a sigh he shook his head and cast one last glance at the packet of chestnuts, before turning back to the TV. Without warning, he tried to outwit me by lunging forward to grab the packet of chestnuts. Thankfully, I saw through that, after all; he might be quick but I'm still quicker! MWAHAHAHA!! 

10 minutes till the O.C starts. My patience is running out. 

"Give me some," 

"I told you no!" 

Kai frowned, 

"Alright, this has gone far enough. What do you want?" 

I gave a smirk. Heh, gets them every time, 

"Hm…what do I want…? I want to watch the O.C and for you to get off my seat. I also want the remote control back." 

With this Kai had growled and glared at me. Meep, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this whole trading thing. No! Must not be fazed Rei! The O.C. starts in less than ten minutes!!! Kai crossed his arms, and resumed watching the sumo wrestling going on, 

"That hardly seems fair. No." 

WHAT?! WHA-A?!? WHA-A-WHA?!? HEY!!! 

"Aw, come on Kai, I don't want to watch a couple of fat dudes trying to push each other out of the ring!" 

"Hn…" 

"Oh jeez…let's see here," I change my looks from the TV to the packet of chestnuts, "Fat sumos… boiled chestnuts… Fat sumos…boiled chestnuts… I have to tell you Kai this is a no brainer." 

"Hn…" 

ARRRGH! 5 MINUTES TILL THE O.C STARTS!!! 

"KAI PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, JUST LET ME WATCH THE O.C! IT'S GOING TO START SOON!!! I HAVE TO SEE IF RYAN AND COOP ARE GOING TO KISS OR NOT!!" 

I sounded so desperate then. You can't blame me! No wonder Takao has such a hard time getting along with him!!! Please Kai I beg you! Give me the remote!! He turned to look at me, a strange expression on his face. I didn't recognise the look and in defence, reflexively sunk into the couch. He took the remote and flicked the channel to one that screened my show and got off my seat. Picking up the remote, he held it out to me with a stern look on his face. He then proceeded to point at the chestnuts. 

"Alright, Trade. When I count to three; we switch." 

What the…? I thought he thought that the trade wasn't fair! Why the sudden change of mind? What's going on??? I nod slowly and held a firm and even grip on the remote and packet of chestnuts. Jeez, imagine if Yuuri saw this; he'd be laughing his head off. I kept a determined expression on and kept my focus on the black plastic contraption that was the remote control. 

"One…" 

We both leaned forward, as if ready to pounce. I kept my eyes down while Kai kept a suspicious eye on me. 

"Two…" 

We pulled on the two objects a little. I could hear the TV voice over announcing my show was about to start in 2 minutes. 

"Three!!" 

I let go of the bag instantly and pulled on the remote. I expected Kai to do the same the other way but instead, said captain did not let go of the remote and pulled me towards him instead. And being so focused on the remote and nothing else; I simply lost balance. If that wasn't embarrassing enough my face collided with Kai's. 

The funny thing was that Kai didn't pull back. At all. 

So, this basically meant that Kai Hiwatari was kissing me. And how did I react? I kissed back of course! How could I; Rei Kon miss a great and random opportunity like this?!? Kami, what a great kisser captain oh captain is; so soft and subtle…Rei want more… 

Unfortunately, before I could wrap my arms around his neck, he pulled back and planted a little kiss on the tip of my nose before letting go of the remote control and walking off with his part of the trade. I still can't move. The current events not quite registering properly, only repeating the sentence: KAI KISSED ME. 

Kami help me now if I'm squealing like a love-sick school girl… 

I finally came up with the effort to stutter a bit and felt my cheeks burn, possibly making my face redder than red itself. What just happened?! First I was begging for the remote, saying that I'd give anything to get it and then…he kissed me… 

Hold the phone, I said I'd give anything. Ah! Now I get it! The kiss was part of the trade! Did that mean that…ooh!! Happy days!! Yippee!!! Now, off to get more kisses and cuddles!! But before I could get off the couch and skip off to my potential boyfriend, I looked down at the remote, couch and TV and back again. 

What's more important? My favourite TV show, or going over to Kai to confirm feelings and get more kisses and cuddles…? O.C…Kai…O.C…Kai…Well that's definitely a no brainer. 

Besides, it's probably going to be a re-run anyway… 

"Kai come back here!!!" Ah there we go, all done. 

* * *

_How was that everyone? Good? Bad? Meh, it's only my second fic in attempt of yaoi, and there was hardly any in here anyway. Anywho, read and review, I'd appreciate it if you did, I'll be working on a new fic to replace COO. Until then; signing off! _

__

_Kami: the Japanese term for god or gods. It's also a term for hair and paper! Now THAT'S convenient! nods _


End file.
